1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component and an electronic device using the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing development of computer technology, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) are able to operate at higher speeds and have greater functional capabilities. When an electronic component operates at high speed, it frequently generates large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic component to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the electronic component to absorb heat from the electronic component. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air.
A typical heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a fan mounted on the heat sink. The heat sink is attached to an outer surface of an electronic component to absorb heat generated by the electronic component. The fan provides a downward airflow flowing through the heat sink to take away the heat absorbed by the heat sink, thereby helping to keep the electronic component cool. However, a direction of the airflow produced by the fan is a fixed downward direction. That is, the fan only blows toward the electronic component located below the heat sink. The fan is basically unable to carry away heat generated by other electronic components located around the electronic component below the heat sink.
What is need, therefore, is a heat dissipation device that can overcome the above-described limitations, and an electronic device using such heat dissipation device.